Black Snowflakes
by Sold Into Frostitution
Summary: Jack gets kicked by the Guardians for falling in love. With Tooth. He's all alone now. Until he is found. What happens when someone finds him and wants to use him for their personal use? Will Jack be able to escape or will he fall into his captor's clutches? Rated T for extreme violence, slash.
1. Chapter 1: Cold and Dark

**HellOOOooo0ooo guyssSsss§§§! Sorry, just felt like stretching out my words. So, I don't have any updates today unfortunately but who cares? We're just gonna go straight to it. Austin-Disclaimer!**

**Austin: She doesn't own ROTG, but she has kidnapped Jack Frost for her personal... use... o.o**

**Jack: *tied to chair, mouth gagged* Mmmmphhh, mmmhmm hmmmphh!**

**Me: Ignore him, I'll... deal with him later *evil smile***

**Jack: *eyes widen* *frantic muffled screaming* MMMPHHHH MHHMMM HMMPHHH!**

**Now it's time for some... SLASH! Teehee ^_^**

Chapter 1: Cold and Dark

Jack was jumping from roof to roof, delicate fernlike patterns freezing over with each step. He got kicked out by the Guardians after getting caught kissing Tooth. They had told him that if he was only here because of Tooth, then he should leave since they didn't have time for this. So he left.

Here he was, all alone in the dead of night. But who cares? He didn't need them, he didn't need Tooth. He'd been alone and ignored for three hundred years—he could last several days alone, if not the next couple years or so.

Jack looked at the Man in Moon. It was all his fault. He was the one who ressurected Jack after he fell through the ice that night. He was the one who chose Jack to be a Guardian. He was the one who put Jack with the Guardians. He was the one who chose Jack's fate. Why couldn't Man in Moon put him with someone else. Someone who wasn't... Tooth...

It hurt Jack to think about her. She was the kindest Guardian of all. Not to mention the sweetest. She helped him out when he needed it. She understood what he going through. She believed in him. And most of all, she loved him.

He only loved her back. That was it.

Or was it a crime to love someone?

As Jack walked the frosted telephone wires, deep in thought, he heard something whisper his name. He dismissed it.

Until he heard it again.

_Jack. Ja-ack. _It sounded like a child's voice.

Jack looked up into the dark sky. Where was it coming from? Jack jumped up off the wire and flew towards the direction of the sound.

_Jack. Jack. Jaaack. Jack, where are you? Jack, come here. Jack. Jack, I miss you. _Jack frantically flew around, looking for the voices. _Jack. Jack, come back. Jack, please. Please, we need you. Jack, we love you. Jack. Jack. . . _

The voices suddenly stopped and then started whispering again. Jack flew over the forest, listening hard. He dropped onto the highest branch of a tree, looking everywhere. The voices got a little louder.

Jack looked down and jumped to the ground. He ran through the trees following the lingering echoes of the voices. They got louder and louder. Jack ran faster and faster until he reached the frozen lake.

Jack walked slowly on the ice, looking around. There was nothing here, but he could here the voices louder than ever.

_JACK. JACK. JACK. JACK, WHERE ARE YOU? JACK, COME BACK. JACK, WE NEED YOU. JACK, WE LOVE YOU. LOVE YOU. JACK. JACK. .JACKJACKJA-_

_CRACK! _A gunshot-like noise startled Jack. He turned around. There was no one there. He started backing away slowly, staff in defense position.

"Ah, Jack Frost. I knew you'd come," a soft, seductive voice whispered into his ear.

Jack's eyes widened.

He turned around.

**Yeah, that's it for the first chapter. I don't know why but they just seem super short. Are they? I wonder what Jack thinks about this chapter. *ungags him***

**Jack: I did not like it at all. Change it or I will make you a Frostsicle.  
**

**Me: Too late. Already published. And that would be so cool! Cuz then you can suck on me :D  
**

**Jack: HOLY MOTHERFROSTER, NOOOOO! *tries running away*  
**

**K, so I'll update this story soon and see what happens to Jack *evil smile* In the meantime, read my other stories, please.  
R&R, guys!-  
Sold Into Frostitution and Austin the Dolphin and Jack Frost**


	2. Chapter 2: You and Me In A Playhouse

**Hey there, guys! Frosti's back, so time for snowballs! Jk, anyways, I'm in school right now and I have just finished my finals. That's why Austin isn't with me right now. So the last time I tried going on here at school, the site was blocked. But it isn't todayyy! At least not on this computer. But this is my last day in IT, so don't expect anymore surprise school time uploads for my stories. This is a one-day thing.**

**Anyways, I have some news: GO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR! sold-into-frostitution, GO GO GOOOOO! FOLLOW ME AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU BACK! If you don't have a tumblr... THEN GO MAKE ONE AND FOLLOW ME! Please, guys, I'm practically begging here and I would do it on facebook but it would make me look desperate, so here I am.**

**Shit, I have 40 minutes! Let's go! This will probably be up after 12:45 if I can't publish it on time.**

Chapter 2: You and Me In A Playhouse

"Oh, Jack, I didn't think you'd fall for that one again," said Pitch, in a sultry voice. "Actually I did. You fell for it last time, why not now? Hmm."

Pitch smiled at Jack.

"What do you want from me, Pitch?" Jack's voice trembled slightly as he pointed the staff at Pitch, following his moves. He was frightened, but he held his ground.

"What do I want _from_ you?" Pitch laughed like a maniac. "Why would I want anything _from _you? I don't want anything _from_ you."

Pitch slowly circled Jack, looking at him hungrily.

"What I want, Jack, is _you._"

Jack's face went even paler as he struggled to maintain his expression. His breathing became heavier and his legs started buckling. He started shaking. He couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, Jack dropped his staff and fell to his knees. He put his hands to head and cried out in pain. All he could see in his head was images... images of him and Pitch... together... in the most disturbi-

"NO NO NO! STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" Jack cried out with tears streaming down his face. It was getting to be too much. Him and Pitch. Together. No, no, no... please no...

That's when everything started getting all blurry and fading away to black. Jack's vision went sideways as his head hit the ice.

"I'd say sweet dreams... but, there aren't any left," Pitch whispered into his ear and everything went black.

* * *

Tired and groggy, Jack woke up in a dark room. He looked around. Everything was still kinda blurry. He tried getting up, but he got pulled back and something wound around him tighter. He closed his eyes again.

"I see you have woken up," a soft voice whispered from the darkness.

Jack's eyes flew open.

"PITCH! YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO LET ME GO OR I'LL FREEZE UP YOUR ASS LIKE I DID LAST TIME!" Jack shouted.

"You'll freeze me? First, find your staff," Pitch laughed.

Jack struggled hard against what was holding him back against the wall, but of no avail. The bonds just got tighter and tighter. Jack felt his air running out slowly as he struggled more and more.

"You can't escape my Nightmare sand, Jack. The more you struggle, the tighter they get and the faster you run out of air." Pitch smiled at him through the darkness.

There was a small clattering sound on the stone floor.

"Here is your staff. Try freezing me now." Pitch threw the splinters of what remained of Jack's staff in front of him.

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. The staff was the key to his power. Without it, he was nothing.

"Now Jack, I'll make you a bargain. If you do what I say, I'll let her go. Alright?" Pitch spoke from the shadows.

"Who's she?" Jack croaked, fear rising in his throat.

"Who else could it be?" With that, Pitch pulled Tooth out of the shadows.

Jack gasped. She was bound and gagged in the Nightmare sand completely. Her eyes were full of fear and tears were streaming down her face nonstop.

"Let her go, Pitch!" Jack shouted, and started up again against his bonds. They were getting really tight now. He starting to lose air.

"Only if you do what I say." Pitch held up Tooth by the sand over a dark pit hat seemed to never end.

Jack looked at Tooth, tears flowing. She was skaing her head no, her eyes begging him not to give in to Pitch. He looked at Pitch, who smirked and just held her higher over the endless pit. He looked at Tooth again, who still begging.

Jack looked at Pitch and whispered, voice cracking,"I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go. Please."

Pitch smirked and threw Tooth across the room at Jack's feet.

"Excellent."

"Now let her go."Jack demanded, looking at Pitch.

Pitch just smiled. "Nah."

Jack's jaw dropped. What the hell?!

"If I let her go, she'll flit off to the Guardians and they'll find out where you are. Now I can't have that, can I?" Pitch stepped across the room and grabbed Tooth. He tossed to the Nightmares, who dragged her away, her muffld screams echoing throught.

"NO! TOOTH!" Jack cried out. Tears fell faster as he once again tried to rip off the Nightmare sand ropes, but they started choking him now.

Jack's breaths were getting shorter and shallower. His vision started blurring. He just barely made out the outline of Pitch shaping a long, thin rope out of the sand.

"Say hello to your nightmare, Jack," Pitch laughed maniacally and raised the whip above his head.

Jack closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

A loud whiplash sounded throughout the room.

Jack screamed.

**Crap, I didn't make it. I'm at home now, so I'll post the new chapter from here anyways. So yeah, that was fun. Class-time stories. So go check out my tumblr and follow me and follow me on here also.**

**Oh yeah and a shout out to Erii-k x3, Randomfandom, and TooLazyToThinkP (my bff) for reviewing my story. And thanks to everyone who followed/favorited me or my story. I've never had that many followers before! Thank you guys so much! I love you all.**

**Jack: I'm still here, you know. And I didn't like what you put on here by the way.**

**Me: Well, I was at school, so obviously I forgot that I tied you to my chair and gagged you and threw you under my bed. But you're out now, so you won't die. Besides, it's not like being under the bed would kill you anyways.**

**Jack: YES IT WILL! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO LIVES UNDER THE BEDS?!**

**Me: *cocks head to the right* The dust bunnies?**

**Jack: Noo... IT'S PITCH, YOU IDIOT!**

**Me: Hey, watch it or I'll throw you under the bed again and then Pitch can really have some fun with you... *cackles***

**Jack: *whimpers* No please, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just please don't leave me alone with that monster.**

**Me: Don't worry, I won't. I'll give you a better place to stay.**

**Jack: *smile lights up face* Really? Where?**

**Me: *smiles* My bed.**

**Jack: *smile falters* Actually, I take that back. Underneath the bed is fine.**

**Me: *grabs Jack by the hand and throws him onto the bed* Nah, I think I'll keep you up here instead.**

**So I'm gonna be... busy?... with Jack for a while, so R&R!**

**—Sold Into Frostitution and Jack Frost**


End file.
